Zortak/Culture
Tribes The Zortak are not a unified species. They are split into many small tribes, seven of which have the most power and influence over Sevet's single continent. Selphit The Selphit are a peaceful tribe who do not hunt, instead preferring to eat either dead plants or dead animals. They absolutely despise the killing of other creatures as well as deforestration. The Selphit are highly religious, believing life has an eternal cycle on the planet Sevet. They believe that the stars and planets are gods and godesses with the planets and stars being major gods, and asteroids and comets representing the people and creatures of the planet. They haven't met any other tribes and are fairly big considering this. They go to Shamans for nearly every need or treatment. They make houses out of fallen rocks or dead trees. Utta The Utta are a powerful tribal species and the most technologically advanced. They live in Sevet's coastal mountain areas, having built large pyramid-shaped temples out of stone. The Utta elite live very wealthy lives in comparison to the other tribes. They have a basic caste system with aristocrats on top, normal citizens taking the middle and slaves from other tribes on the bottom. Utta prefer not to fight, but they instead handle arguments through bartering. Of course, they have their own militia to keep their slaves under control. Darmui The Darmui are a proud tribe of conquerors. They are nomadic so they never stay in one place much like the numerous other primitive tribes. However, the Darmui's military capabilities have evolved. They are the earliest of Zortak to make use of metals, rare in comparison to most planets due to Sevet's overall metallic deficiency. They constantly raid other tribes they pass and assimilate surviving members into their society. They always make small camps when not travelling and are fond of hunting Windfishers. Opass The Opass are a large tribe, containing a large amount of families. They are a tribe which hold a majority of scribes and translators. They keep a well-documented history of any clans/tribes they meet. Many of the tribe go onto journeys to find other tribes and learn about them to get more documents on the tribes and planets. They have no religion, it's not that they are athiest, just that they don't think about it since so much time is spent on documenting tribes or on the journey to doing the former. Tisku The Tisku are a tribe of hoarders. They have a near instinctive reaction to take things and keep them for themselves. They will only give up such things for food. The more pretty things are to them, the more they keep them. They can sometimes get emotionally attached to livestock and on rare occasions, plants. Sometimes this causes a depression for the whole tribe when a member dies, but soon after their stuff is taken by other members. Fszul The Fszul are fishermen and agriculturalists. They have the largest food supply and land out of the seven main tribes, yet the second smallest population. They are mostly fat, swelling up to contain the fat, and are slow. They are easy pickings for their predators and live in fear of being picked off the ground. This has lead to a fear of flying or falling. They have met only three other tribes: The Opass, The Darmui & The Utta. Gorthin The Gorthin are another nomadic tribe who seek to prove themselves as the best hunters on Sevet. Their chieftain is selected by a competition as to who can hunt the largest game: dangerous opponents such as Windfishers are fought. The Gorthin also worship a race of gods known as the "Swamp Hunters". They believe the Swamp Hunters came from the sky in metallic cocoons to protect them from the void of darkness, and that they taught the Gorthin how to hunt. Ever since then, the Gorthin have followed the Swamp Hunters' examples. In actuality, the Swamp Hunters were some Klymu that landed on Sevet to gather resources for the Flotilla. Notable People *Beskan -Leader of the Selphit *Harjul -Leader of the Opass *Rena -Leader of the Tisku *Cals -Leader of the Fszul *Telp -Well known Ambassador of the Opass *Isk -A self claimed god among the Utta *Pako -A high servant of Isk *Garenn - Chieftain of the Gorthin, earning his title by killing a Cloudhunter. Category:Societies Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Articles by User:Avetzan1